A Hobbit and a Elf
by MouseyMoose
Summary: (Mouse) Daila Took has always believed in Elves. She not only believes in them, but believes they are nice people. So what happens when she meets the 'fairy-story' she grew up with? (after the Hobbit, before LotR) This was my first FanFic I ever wrote, so that is why its not as good as my others. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I obviously don't own this…I don't even know why I bother to put that. I made this for my friend Moose. If she likes it then I'll keep going. I'm huge into LotR/Hobbit and love it to death! We wanted to make a story about two characters that live in Middle Earth so I started. For time-line wise, this is after the Hobbit and before the LotR. I will most likely be in bookverse but I might bounce in between. Hope you like it Moose.

Chapter One: Daila Took, a believer.

If you asked someone in Middle Earth what a elf was, you would get a bunch of different answers. If you asked a dwarf, he would most likely tell you they were evil and swear in his own language at the elves.

If you ask a man he would either say that elves were allies to men or he would call them evil and curse under his breath like the dwarf.

But if you were to ask a Hobbit! Well. You would get quite the storys!

Some would say they are only legend and think nothing more. Some would claim to have seen an elf in the nearby trees and would always look for more. But most hobbits would call them real and just be happy never encountering one but reading about them in their books of lore.

But if you asked a certain she-Hobbit what she thought about elves, you would get a different response.

"I believe in elves. I know their real." She would say, "I believe that they are always watching from the trees, like angles. I believe that, though they might have had their histories of trouble, they are kind and gentle creatures. And I do hope one day to meet one!"

That was what set Daila Took apart from other Hobbits. She, of course being a Took, was always getting into trouble and always was ready for adventure to come knocking at her door like she had heard happened to old Bilbo Baggins, over at Bagend.

Bilbo had told her his adventures with a certain group of thirteen dwarves when she was still a girl, and ever since that day, Daila has never been the same. But although Daila was always ready, and looking, for adventure she never seemed to be able to find it. Until one day…

….

Daila Took was around the age of 15 or so. She still lived in her little home in the Shire with her Da, Mum, and older brother, Daino. She had was a young, attractive Hobbit with her black hair and perfect figure. She was full of charm and wit and well loved by her family and her friends.

The majority of her 15 year old life was filled with chores and gardening. Her Da and her brother worked at the mill and her Mum was home with her taking care of many things and often needed Daila's help.

But on the occasion, when she managed to finish every thing needed, before night fall and before her Da and brothers return, she would often walk about the woods not far off from her Hobbit hole. She would walk under the trees and wish they could talk, but they never did. She would do her best to be as silent as ever when she walked, but wasn't always so good at it. She would try to climb trees that she could reach the branches in, and would fall coming back down. She would see a deer or rabbit or an animal of the like and would try and get as close as possible in order to touch it, and would scare them off. Most of the time she wouldn't get discouraged by these things, and would just keep trying.

But tonight was different than the rest. She didn't go into the woods because she got her chores done, or because her Da and brother weren't home, or because it wasn't dark out. It was for a quiet place to cry after her and Daino had gotten into a fight. Her brother had found things of hers in her room that stated that she still believed that elves were not only real, but nice. To summarize, her brother had told her she was to old to believe in silly tales. She left in tears and wandered in the woods for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the first chapter being so short. I was just trying to figure out Microsoft word from 2007! So this one will be longer I think…maybe…I'll see what I can do.

…

Chapter Two: The Things of all good Tales

Daila had gone into the woods in tears and depressed. Now she was trying just to find panicking and upset because she had been wandering for so long she didn't even know which way home was now. She wouldn't have been surprised if a big person (or human) found her and told her she was almost to Bree. Although she was no where close to Bree.

What made it so hard was her lack of sight. It was very dark out, with a sliver of a moon and hardly any stars at all! She had fallen and scuffed up her knee pretty well and was sure she had mud on her pretty yellow dress. Now she was kicking herself for doing such a childish thing as run away. All she wanted to see was home even if they had burned all her pictures and books of elves she just wanted to be home.

The mud was cold against her skin as it started to harden. She was very upset and began blaming her brother now instead of herself.

"If he would have just left me alone to believe what I wanted to believe none of this would have happened! I bet he isn't even looking for me. He is probably just sitting by the nice warm fire, enjoying the fact I'm not there." She had started speaking out loud just to fill the night with sound. It started with her mumbling to herself, but then she grew into shouting and yelling. She didn't know if it was because she was scared, tired, or actually angry. She had been going on and on getting louder and louder till what she estimated was around one in the morning.

" There not real!" she said quoting her brother, "And even if they were real they are mean, cold creatures that care nothing for the other races of this world!" she was being very loud, "Its all just childish fairy tales, these elves! Nothing more! That's all they are is dumb, pointless, childish drea-"

She would have finished her sentence had she not had heard something's big breath not to far from her. It sounded almost as if it was a bear breathing. She stopped frozen in her steps. She couldn't see where it was, and she hopped that meant it couldn't see her. But she knew that even if it couldn't see her, it could probably smell her. She heard it begin to walk closer to her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run but she knew that was a bad idea. The only thing she could think to do as the sound got closer was crouch where she was, hold her breath, and squeeze her eyes shut and hope this was all a dream.

But the sound, most likely not a bear probably bigger, continued to get closer and closer to her. She knew she wouldn't last very long against a big creature seeing as she was only just gracing 3'4. She began to feel the creatures breath as it came even closer. It almost feel like she would be pushed down by it just breathing. She thought it was all over, so she opened her eyes to see what it was that was going to kill her. When she did she did not expect the sight she saw.

Big large teeth were in-front of her, with drool and a little blood seeping in between them. When she looked up even farther she saw two small eyes so full of hate looking back her. It was huge…far bigger than a bear. Its fur was deranged and she could only guess that it was one thing. A Warg. A animal she had read about in her books. Hateful, and bread for one purpose, killing.

It began to open its mouth. Daila closed her eyes again, she didn't want to see, she just hopped it would be painless. Then she heard an arrow release and a sharp cry of what she assumed to be the Warg. Then she heard a loud thump as if something had collapsed on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to see what she expected, a dead Warg with an arrow sticking out of its throat. She sighed in relief that the immediate danger but then it hit her that she didn't know who had sent the arrow…

Faster than she thought she even could she shot up and ran. She didn't know where she was running she just knew she might be able to better out run this than the Warg. She still couldn't see where she was going so it didn't take very long for her to fall on her face and not get up. She didn't hear anything except her own breathing.

She went to get up but a hand on her back stopped her. When she felt it she gasped.

"Dina!" a soft voice said behind her. She stopped moving and waited. She turned her head to see a faint glow outlining a figure of a person, that still had a hand on her back. She was about to ask who it was when she heard crunching of twigs surrounding them. It sounded exactly like the Warg but times four. She held her breath again.

Then she saw the person next to her stand and pull on what sounded like a bow, and seconds later she heard arrows released into the air. She heard them hit their targets. Some of them would cry, other didn't have the chance to. But all fell, and there was no more sounds.

Daila rolled over on her back and looked a long way up to see the face of the person who had saved her life. The person…she was very tall and gave off the slightest glow so Daila could see her features. She was pale, with slightly pink cheeks. Her hair was long and blonde, to the point it could be mistaken for white. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a brown vest and black pants. She had beautiful leather boots and a dark green cape. And she was tall…very very tall.

"Ha!" The woman said, "Amin nowe ron n'kelaya." Then the woman turned to her and crouched to get to her level.

"We anta amin tu?" the woman said to her, but Daila was clueless as to what she was saying.

When seeing the looking of horror mixed with confusion on Daila's face the woman smirked and said "Are you okay?"

"Umm..yes…I think…" Daila replied. "Who are you?" Daila asked.

The woman's face grew cold and the smile left. "I am the fictional, cold, mean, fairy tale." She said as she stood. Daila was very confused and again didn't understand what she meant. Then she remembered that she had quoted the same words very loudly into the air before the Warg tried to attack.

"No! You misunderstand!" Daila said, "those words weren't mine they were…" but her sentence was cut off by the sight she had been missing the whole time, the woman's ears. They were pointed like only one race had… She was standing in the presence of an elf…a real life elf…

"Well…" Daila began, "I believe this is how all good tales start…"


	3. Chapter 3

I have been so busy with the Christmas season that I haven't had time to write, so my brain is so full of ideas for this story that finally I just had to write before my head bursts. I hope you enjoy. If you like this then you should check out my one shot I did recently. BTW I am planning on doing another sometime soon. So now…lets get going.

…..

Chapter three: Long lasting creatures

Daila quickly stood, now realizing, who she was standing in-front of. The she-elf gave her a funny look when Daila stood, but grew very little in height.

"Um…", Daila tried to form a sentence the best she could, "I'm Daila Took of the Shire." Then she put her right hand in a fist and held it on her chest and bowed her head slightly… her mind was racing so she hoped she did that right… but either way… by the way the elf was looking at her she had never seen a Hobbit before.

The elf smiled again seeing Daila perform the normal elvish greeting. " And I am Tessaring Trastad Ai'mithe." Then Tessaring also performed the greeting back to Daila.

"This is quite far from Rivendale or any other elvish home in these parts. What brings you here?" Daila would normally never talk with such manor, but she felt it to be the right thing to do in this case.

"I am-well was- hunting a pack of rouge Wargs that were seen venturing out past the Misty Mountains to places they didn't belong. But enough of me, if you would take this in the least offensive way, what sort of being are you?" Tessaring asked. Noting she was small enough to be a human child, but by the way she talked and acted, she knew she was older than what her height made her out to be. Plus the fact of Daila's big, furry, and muddied feet told Tessaring she was not of the human race.

"I'm a Hobbit of the Shire…" Daila looked into Tessarings face, but only saw curiosity. Tessaring had possibly might have met Hobbit before, but could not quite place it. Reasonable for someone who has been around so long and has seen many faces. "Umm… I do believe that I have actually lost my way back to the Shire…do you have any idea which direction I need to be going in?"

"You'll have to forgive me my dear 'Hobbit', but I have never been to the land called the 'Shire', nor would I know where to find it…", said Tessaring, "But…if you like you could come with me back to the tavern I'm staying at not far from here. I'm sure someone there must have some idea which way the Shire is."

"Well, seeing as I have very little choice I do believe that would be wonderful!" Daila said. She was very tired and hungry now and was in great need of a bed, so she was just hoping that where ever they were going could offer that much. Plus, she was in the company of an elf…a real live elf. No one back at the Shire would ever believe her!

So they began walking through the woods till they found a path, then they walked on that. Now the sun was rising. Daila couldn't believe she had walked – and ran- for so long. She was glad it was mid spring, the weather was always right, even at night so she never really got to cold during the night, seeing as she was only wearing a small yellow dress…that looked more brown than yellow.

"Why were the Wargs this far away from the Misty Mountains?" Daila asked, breaking the silence that had covered them a while back.

"My guess is that they got into some goblins poison and became deranged creatures. The goblins would be forced to kill them…but knowing the mind of the goblins, they would probably saw that as boring. Releasing them on helpless people would be more fun for them, and maybe even more profitable." Tessaring said in disgust, bowing her head for those she could not save.

"I hate goblins." Daila said simply. This caused Tessaring to smile slightly at Daila's childlike hate for goblins.

"Yes, my Hobbit friend, I believe we all do. But thanks to you I managed to take care of the Wargs once and for all."

"Of which I am thankful for. There are no boarders in the Shire that would have stopped them from coming in and reeking destruction on our defenseless people." Said Daila, imagining her people would not last very long against the deranged, blood thirsty Wargs that were coming.

After a little while the small town began to come to sight up ahead. Daila was very excited for the thought of food and a bed. As they got closer Daila began to worry. Not just about her appearances, being covered in mud, but also the fact she had never been around a big…er…humans before. Although she had just met an elf who was very tall, but Tessaring was very nice, and she had heard that humans were mean and stupid big things that just made lots of noise. But there was no going back now. It was her best chance to get back to the Shire, and she was pretty sure Tessaring wouldn't just throw her in without protection.

In fact, Tessaring had become very fond of the little Hobbit. She had asked Daila lots of questions about her people and her home. She was shocked to find that almost all Hobbits, now- a-days, never lived to go outside the Shire boarders. To find they were all happy living separate from the world, not caring what might be happening out there. Tessaring found Daila's life style very boring and unexciting.

"How can you live not knowing what else is out there? Don't you ever wonder?" Tessaring asked.

"Of course I wonder. I've always wondered. I just seem to be the only one to wonder. No one else likes the thought of leaving behind there comfy chairs and nice warm fires." Daila replied. "The only Hobbit who has ever been on a real adventure was Mr. Baggins. And that was almost sixty years ago."

"Mr. Baggins? You mean Bilbo Baggins?" Tessaring asked.

"Well, of course. There is no other Baggins that has gone on an adventure lately, nor do I guess there ever will, Frodo doesn't seem like the adventuring type to me." Daila said. That last part she meant mostly to say to herself. She quite fancied Frodo. "Why?"

"Well I haven't seen old Bilbo Baggins since… oh the Battle of the Five Armies I believe…" Tessaring commented.

"Wait! YOU were in the Battle that is always talking about? You were there?" Daila asked shocked. She was very confused by that. That battle was almost sixty years ago! By the looks of her, Tessaring looked to be no older than Daila herself. There is no way that Tessaring could have been there.

"I was an archer, defending the Mountain on the main battle field…I do believe that was the last time I saw a dwarf as well… My I need to go on many more journeys." Tessaring said.

"That is just not possible! Its not! You don't look a day older than..at least seventeen! There is no way you could have been at that Battle!" Daila replied. She was very sure of herself.

"I thought you told me you knew more of elves than anyone else in your place of residence?" asked Tessaring.

"And I do!"

"So how then do you not know that we can go on living till either battle takes us, or we are called by the sea to sail to the Grey Havens."

At this point Daila felt very stupid. She had totally forgotten that fact. It had been in her books the elves were long lasting creatures, but she didn't really know what that meant. "Oh…" Daila said, "So how old are you then?"

"A question in which the answer will have to wait for another time." Tessaring said as they were now coming to the town gates with the sun almost half way risen. Although Daila wasn't sure what to expect inside, she thought it couldn't be worse than what she had just been through outside…she hopped…

…

So I hoped you liked the third chapter. If not, it was probably because I started writing pretty late after a long day. My friend Moose whom I always refer to has also just started her own page, so you should go check out her page, MooseTalk. And even if she doesn't have anything up yet you should still follow her so that way you know when she puts up all the amazing things I'm sure she has plans to make. Good luck Moose! ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Moose, If your wondering the comic remains on my table, partly colored, this is why… Sorry

(Hey. This is the updated authors note. I have literally only changed spelling errors for this story. Cause if you didn't know, this was the very first Fic I ever wrote. I posted the original version (which is like the same thing) on my own page, MouseTalk. But this is about two characters based (not totally us) off of me and Moose. So that's why its here now. So if you see mistakes in the story, I'm sorry. I know. It was my first. So…please read past the mistakes. The next story will be better. Thanks!)

…..

The second the two walked through the door of the little town, Daila could feel the eyes of all the people around looking at the two. For them, a Hobbit wasn't anything knew but was still unexpected. But to see an elf was another thing! For an elf to come this far East was a huge surprise! Most of the people thought, much like the Hobbit's, that Elves were things of fairy tales or legend. But to see the two of them together was unheard of!

Although Daila was slightly scared of these big folk all looking at her, Tessaring was calm and cool, hardly paying any attention to the people around them. They made their way swiftly to the Tavern where people didn't pay attention to them anymore. The sun might have just risen, but it was always a good time to be drunk for the people of this town.

"Hullo my dear Elf friend!" the tavern owner said loudly over the noise of the people, "How was your hunt? Did ya find the beasts ya wanted?" He continued. Although he himself wasn't drunk he gave the appearance of it.

"Yes Bolgin, I completed the task I was sent to do." Tessaring replied, "I was wondering though if you had a map showing the way to the Shire from here."

"The Shire?" Bolgin asked, still confused why Tessaring had not returned with something of the beast she had killed. "Why would you want to go to the Shire?"

"Its not I who looks for the way, but my friend here who is ready to go home." Tessaring pointed to Daila, and Bolgin looked over the bar to see the little Shire-being that was practically hiding in Tessaring's cape. Daila, unable to hid her fear of the large loud person, tried to cover herself with the cape. Tessaring didn't try to get here away, she only put a reassuring hand on Daila's back.

"Well I'll see what I can manage to find in the back room." Said Bolgin, "Why don't you all go over to a table and get yourselves som'in to eat."

"Thank you Bolgin." Tessaring led them to a table farthest away from the bar, which was where most of the noise was coming from. When they got to the table, Daila hesitated to sit. Seeing what was wrong, Tessaring moved the chair across the table over next to her. Then Daila sat.

"I've never seen a big person before…" Daila said quietly.

"I could tell." Tessaring replied, smirking at the almost child-like fear in her Hobbit friend. When the food was brought to the table, Daila thought that it wasn't food at all. It was far from the food that would have ever been found in her pantry. She was positive that her mother would have been very cross at the person who brought and would have demanded a refund. But when she saw Tessaring beginning to eat from the…"bread" she also ate from it.

After they were finished with their meal, Tessaring took Daila to her room she occupied for the moment for some rest. Even though the bed Daila was on was far from her own bed back in the Shire, it was enough for her to fall to sleep on. When she woke she saw Tessaring sitting in a chair in front of the fire with maps on the table next to her.

"Did you sleep well?", Tessaring asked. When she did she startled Daila. Daila had thought that Tessaring didn't know she was awake…she had her back turned to her…how could she tell..?

"Um…yes…thanks…how did you-"

"You stopped snoring." Tessaring finished, standing and turning to Daila. "I've looked over the maps and now know where we need to go, so when you are ready we can make for the Shire."

"That sounds good. Perhaps we could be off someti-" her sentence was cut short by the sound of hard banging on their door. Tessaring walked to it and opened it a crack.

"What do you want?" Tessaring asked through the crack. It was obviously not Bolgin.

A drunken voice replied, "We hurd yous gots a Hubbits. There be a reward fo a Hubbits dat been missen, and I wants da rewards…" The man- or men Daila couldn't tell- tried intimidation by banging against the door again. But Tessaring was not phased by what they were trying. "Open da door!" the man yelled again. Tessaring didn't move. "Dun't bother lying to meh. I knu the little thang is in dere!"

"If you want her come and get her." Tessaring finally replied. She didn't waist her time lying to the dunks. Her voice was low, intimidating, even scary. Upon hearing her voice, the men hesitated, but then they tried to push on the door to get in. Tessaring gave them a little opening before quickly shoving the door into one of their heads.

Daila got underneath the bed as fast as she could. She was no fool to the fact that her parents would do, and pay, anything to get her back home safe.

Tessaring flung the door open again and jump kicked the remaining men back towords the stairs. Two of them fell, but there was still three of them up by Tessaring, not including the man who had done the talking and was on the floor with his head in his hands due to a door colliding with it.

The remaining men swung for Tessaring, but she was not only more sober than they were, but faster. She ducked underneath their swings and knocked the knees from one whilst getting behind another. She held the one man by the arms. The third man, not thinking it through, swung and hit his friend in the face. Tessaring tossed the man down the stairs and went for the one who would later regret punching his buddy in the face.

Daila could hear fist connecting with face out in the hall, but then she heard someone coming in the room. And the steps were far from the almost silent footsteps Tessaring has. They were more like big, heavy boots that were stumbling about the room.

"Where are ya little Hubbit!" She heard a man say. It was the man that been hit with the door. "I knu yer in here!" Daila heard him getting closer to the bed she was hiding under. She held her breath.

'Is this why no one in the Shire likes the thought of big people?' Daila thought to herself. She heard the man getting closer and closer to her. Now she was afraid. But she didn't find herself wishing for home or for her family, she only wished she was back behind Tessaring. Hiding under her cape where no one could hurt her. These thoughts distracted her. 'I have only known Tessa for a few hours. But yet, I wish her presence more than my families. Hah! Respectable…I think not.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling up the bed skirt in front of her. The face she saw was the face of a complete drunk, with the most repulsive smile that made Daila's skin crawl. She screamed louder than she ever knew she could. The man backed up trying to get away from the loud noise that rang through his drunken head. Daila couldn't see hardly anything but suddenly the man dropped to the floor and the bed skirt fell back again. Daila again held her breath, not knowing what to do. Then the skirt lifted again, but this time she was met by Tessaring's smiling face.

"Time to go home, Daila?" Tessaring asked offering her a hand to pull her from out from under the bed.

"Yes." Daila said accepting the hand being pulled out, "Time to go home."

….

So I hope you all liked this chapter. If you have any thoughts on it let me know. See ya next time. ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

When I wrote the first chapter I put some Elvish words and phrases in the mix. If you don't know what they meant feel free to ask.

….

Chapter five: Back to the Shire

They quickly gathered their things and left the room. After Tessaring handed Bolgin back the key to the room and apologized for the mess she had left him, they were out of the town and making their way to the Shire. They didn't really say much to each other. Daila was very frightened still, so Tessaring didn't want to interrupt Daila's thoughts so she stayed silent.

Tessaring thought that Daila was trying to recover from the fight and thought of being probably taken forcefully back to the Shire, but that was the farthest from where her thoughts were. Daila wasn't even thinking of what her family would say or how they would feel. She was considering every thing about who Tessa was. She didn't have a clue where Tessa was from. But then again, most of her books didn't include pictures of the different races of elves.

"Are you all right?" Tessaring finally asked, breaking the silence.

Daila startled out of her thoughts answered after a minute. "Um…yes. I think so. " Silence fell over them again. "Tessa?" Daila asked.

"Yes Daila?" Not bothering to correct the Hobbit who seemed to forget the second half of her name.

"Where...where are you from? I mean…where do you live?"

"I come from all over. I have no set home."

"Well what do you do? I didn't think that elves were hunters."

"We're not. Most of the time we work against those who are hunting." Tessaring replied, "But I was sent to erase the threat of the rouge Wargs before they caused more damage. That's what I do."

"Oh…" Daila said. Again they fell back into silence. They continued walking, getting closer and closer to home again. Daila was excited to see her family again but was sad that her time with Tessa might end soon. "Do you go on adventures a lot?"

"Yes. Quite often." Tessaring said.

"Do you go by yourself?"

"Not always, but mostly. Most of the time its easier that way. Taking someone with you…well you have to take notice about what there doing and how there doing it. When you don't…things go wrong." Tessaring said, obviously recalling memories. Daila let the conversation end there and just kept walking.

The boarders of the Shire were still far from sight and the sun had hit mid-day now. Daila now looked down at her dress for the first time, it was covered in hard mud now. She tried her best to get as much of it off. Tessaring giggled at her futile attempts to get her dress slightly clean, but to no avail.

Giving up on ever getting that yellow dress clean again, Daila asked, "So where will you go now?"

"Back to Rivendell. I have to report that my task is complete, and receive the next. Although I'm sure they already know that its finished." Tessaring replied.

"How would they know? Did you send them a message?"

"No. But the trees speak of every little thing they see and hear. They always know what has been done in Rivendell. That's why they are called to be so wise."

"So they're not really wise?"

"Yes! They are very wise in Rivendell!" Tessaring quickly defended, "Wisest of all elves, I believe. They have seen the years pass more than any other race of elves. They know all about Middle Earth and what goes on in it."

"Do you think they know about the Shire?" Daila questioned.

"I'm positive." Tessaring replied with a smile on her face, "They have had a Hobbit in their presence before if you'll remember." Daila smiled. She remembered that she loved hearing about Rivendell and Mirkwood from Mister Baggins the best. He would describe them with detail. That part usually bored others, but not Daila. She loved to hear all about the elves.

"He always wishes to go back to see Rivendell you know." Daila said looking at the ground as she talked, 'To see the golden light on the falls of silver. To see the grey mountains climb high up to the pale blue sky.' Daila quoted her elder sadly. She didn't like it when he talked about leaving the Shire. She couldn't imagine life without his stories. They were the best part of her weekends. "You should visit him, while your in Hobbiton."

"I doubt he would remember me. There was a lot of elves at the Battle."

"I'm positive he would. He sees a face and never forgets it!"

"Maybe another day, Daila. I don't intend to go into the Shire today. I was just going to bring you to the borders."

"What?!" Daila questioned. "I thought you were coming with me! No one else will ever believe me if I tell them an elf rescued me."

"Mister Baggins will." Tessaring smiled.

Now the borders of the Shire were in sight now. Only a little farther and Daila would be home…in a place she has seen for years…away from the rest of the world…away from her new friend…that she only wished she could go adventuring with…


	6. Chapter 6

This was demanded by Moose to write the next chapter after she read the last chapter. So here ya go Moose.

….

Chapter six: Dreams destroyed.

The Shire boarders were so close, if Daila really tried she could throw a rock and hit it. Although there was no sign that marked with it, it was unmistakable the Shire. The grass turned a lighter shade of green that was perfect shade green, the trees were warm and welcoming, and everything just got happier. You didn't feel the hardships of the world, nor did you really care anymore once you cross the border. Life got better, just by taking a step.

Daila felt like she should be excited to see home so close now, but she only felt sad. She held her head low and tried to slow her pace to the best she could without letting on to Tessa how she felt. She didn't want to come off as clingy.

"Are you okay?" Tessaring asked. She had expected her friend to be excited to be home again. Daila had been through a lot. But when Tessaring looked and her Hobbit friend all she saw was sadness.

"Um…yes… I just don't know what my parents will think of me when I go back." Daila lied, but then realized that she had a point, "I ran away in anger at my brother, very childish, and I haven't been back for a quite some time. I hope I haven't brought to much worry on them."

At first, Tessaring didn't know how to respond to this, but then she said, "Any good parent should be elated to have their child back, no matter why they left or for how long." Now they were a little into the Shire and Daila knew that just over the hill there would be gardens, farms, and inviting Hobbit hole doors. Daila was excited to show Tessa, show her how nice it is, even in solitude, life is as a Hobbit. But just before the last hill Tessaring stopped. "This is where I leave you, Daila Took." She said.

"But you haven't even seen anything yet. I wanted to show you what life is like as a Hobbit!" Daila really didn't care whether Tessa saw the inside of the Shire or not. What she really wanted is for Tessa to stay. So the best she could do was stall Tessa from leaving.

"I have to return to Rivendell." Tessaring said.

"Can't you stay for a little bit maybe? Just for tea, or something!" Daila didn't know what time it was, but by the way her stomach was grumbling she assumed it was tea time.

"I'm sorry Daila, but I really can't." Tessaring replied. You could tell Tessaring wanted to stay, she really did! But she couldn't. "I must be returning to Rivendell at once. I usually should go back immediately."

"Well then take me with you!" Daila quickly covered her mouth in horror she had said that out loud. Tessa stood there with no emotion playing on her face. "I-I mean…" Daila was at a loss for words so she thought she mine-as- well just say what she needed to say now, "I want to go with you. I want to go on an adventure."

"No." Tessaring said simply and flat.

"Why not? I mean we don't have to go right now, but I wanna go one day. I always have!"

"No." Tessaring said again in the same way as before.

"Why not?!" Daila questioned loudly.

"Because its to dangerous." Tessaring replied.

"I don't care. I'm bored here. I know every crack in the walk way, in know every weed in the garden, I know every hiding place, I know everything about the Shire!" Daila realized how loud she had ended that sentence and quieted her voice. "I want to go out and see new things. Learn about them. Feel them. Breath a different air then the Shire." Still, Tessa made no expression except hardness. "I get tired here. I long for…something…anything different! Please. Just once."

Tessaring sighed and got down on one knee to get to Daila's level. "Daila, listen to me. You can never go on just one adventures. It doesn't work that way. Adventures seem fun at first, so you keep going, doing something new and different. Till one day…" Tessaring paused, "Till one day the cost of it is too high to pay, Daila." She said cold again. "Adventures can, and will take lives. Whether you or someone else's. Its not all fun then. There hard, cold, and anything but fun. You should never go on an adventure. It takes more than one can give, Daila Took. Cause one day a Warg might find you, and I won't always be there to stop it." Tessaring rose to her feet again. She had done what she had intended to do with her words. Now Daila was trying so hard to fight tears. Her image of what an adventure was like was crushed and killed. Daila was trying to find words to say to the elf, but she couldn't. Tessaring had just destroyed her dreams in only a few sentences.

"I…I…", Daila tried to say. Then she took a deep breath and looked Tessaring right in the eyes, "I bid you farewell then, Tessaring." She held out her hand.

"Goodbye Daila Took." Tessaring said, shaking Daila's hand. Tessaring turned around and began walking away, not looking back. Daila took another breath, slightly shakier then the last, and also turned and walked into the Shire. She didn't care what she looked like. She held a straight face, longing to be home, in her room, where she could cry.

She kept walking past the dirty and the curious looks. 'Just keep walking.' She told herself. Finally she reached her door. She didn't have to knock cause her mum swung it open before Daila could even reach it. Her mum rushed out and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight. They went inside and she gave her mum enough of the story. All she could bring herself to tell right now, at least. Daila tried to make her way to her room, but her Da and brother came home before she could get very far. Again, she had to run through the tale.

"An elf saved you?" her brother asked.

"Yes, a real elf saved me." She replied slightly sharp.

"So was it wasn't cold or mean?"

"No. She was very nice." Daila said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to sleep please." So she left and went to her room. The second the door was shut she could no longer hold back her tears. They just fell. She couldn't do it anymore, it had hurt too bad. So she cried and cried, till she couldn't anymore.

….

(Updated Authors note,

Wow…I was a mean person when I wrote this. I gave you this cute fluffy story, and crushed you just like that. All I can say is I'm sorry. I'm hoping to write another Daila and Tessaring story soon [this isn't the end of this one by the way. I think there is still one more chapter.], so hopefully that will fix your feels. Well, thanks for reading. Please review.

BIYE!

~Mouse


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: What has become.

Daila, a month after;

It was a month after the Warg attack on Daila, and all life had gone back to normal by now. Daila's Da and Brother still working at the mill, and her and her Ma were still working at home. Daila didn't speak of elves anymore. She didn't even like to speak about meeting an elf anymore. If people asked about what had happened, she would give them the watered down version and would go off to her room, not wanting to talk about it anymore. More than once her mother found her crying in her room due to old memories being unburied. She never told them what the elf had said to her, and they knew better than to ask.

But sometimes, old habits die hard. She would always look out the window just as she had before. Always day dreaming about what was over the hills, not just what she had seen, but farther. She wanted to go farther. Maybe that's what Tessa meant by not being able to just go on one adventure. They were addicting.

"Waiting for your elf friend, eh Daila?" her brother, Daino, said to her.

"I dunno…maybe…" Daila replied quietly. She didn't know if she wanted to see Tessa now. Tessa slightly scared her the way she had so easily crushed her dreams without a second thought. Well…at least it appeared like she didn't have a second thought…maybe Daila was wrong. Perhaps Tessa was just thinking about Daila's safety.

Daila had asked about how he only had one adventure. He had said something along the lines of 'When the adventure took over a year, and in the end some of your friends die, you welcome the thought of home.' Daila didn't really like that answer though. It wasn't good enough. She wanted to know if adventures ever could be safe. But it was pointless. She already knew the answer to her own question. She knew adventures were always going to be dangerous, there would always be something out there. But she also knew that gardening can be just as risky! What if she stepped on her rake and it would come flying up and hit her square in-between the eyes, eh?

Daila Took knew that, no matter what tried to dampen her dreams, she was a Took! And Tooks don't turn down a chance to go on an adventure. If Tessa wasn't by her side she would go anyway. She was going on an adventure!

Tessaring, a month after;

It had hurt. It hurt a lot. And every once in a while, the pain comes back. When she was but an elfling, all she wanted to do was grow up and go on adventures. To see the world outside of her borders, and know what she should be afraid of. She was never content with just "trust me, you don't want to know", she wanted to know for herself. She wanted to see what was there.

At first it was great, like she expected, but then…everything she had ever wanted was ripped from her. That is still an open wound that burns. She would wish the pain of loss on anyone, especially a young Hobbit.

Daila thought adventures were fun, joyous experiences, where nothing ever went wrong. That was the opposite of what adventures were. They were hard, painful experiences, and if something could go wrong it would. That's what an adventure was. She hoped Daila never went out of her Shire again. She wished she would grow old, be fruitful, and live long and happy…inside the Shire. Even when Tessaring had merely walked a few steps into the Shire, she could tell the place was untouched by the troubles of the world. Tessaring prayed it would stay that way forever. Forever untouched by evil's lethal kiss.

But Tessaring couldn't concern herself with the life of Daila any longer, she could only hope that what she had said would stay with Daila and that Daila would do as she was told. Now she had another bounty to complete. As long as her punishment still held, her work would never be done, and life must go on. That was what Tessaring had to do.

**So…I intend to stop this story here. WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Don't freak out! Let me finish. This was more of a set up for other stories I will be making on this page. So you should follow us to stay updated when the next story of A Hobbit and an Elf comes out. And I might just explain the 'punishment' Tessaring was talking about. *smiles evilly* So I hope to see ya in ma next fic. BIYE!**


End file.
